Mornings
by Here-Be-Femslash
Summary: An AU Madniss oneshot. Pretty much straight up fluff.


**Okay, so this is a gift to a friend, a hardcore Madniss shipper. I'm not a huge fan of the Hunger Games, but I do enjoy this pairing, so I figured why not. Pretty sure this is AU. Most likely OOC. Written to Crack The Shutters by Snow Patrol, it's not necessary to listen to it, but I suggest you do anyway, it's a good song. I don't own anything, there would be a lot more gay if I did. Please, enjoy.**

Mornings

Light filters through the window as the sun rises, gently at first but slowly growing in intensity. It lands on the sleeping form of one Madge Undersee. She rolls herself away from the blinding light shining on her face, but it's too late, the light has drawn her from her dreams. She refuses to acknowledge that fact though, keeping her eyes tightly shut, attempting to draw the blanket over her head. Madge was really not a morning person. She eventually gives up on her attempts to fall back into her dream. It had been a really good one. She had been wandering through the woods aimlessly, past a stream, over rocks, startling squirrels and rabbits as she walked. She soon found herself in a clearing. It was gorgeous. The way the light filtered through the leaves giving everything a green hue, landing perfectly on the smattering of flowers around the clearing. But in the middle of the clearing there is something even more gorgeous than the light and the flowers. Katniss was standing there, smirking gently at Madge. Wait! Katniss ... Madge's eyes shot open, searching the room. A huge grin adorning her face as she laid eyes on the other occupant of the bed. Brunette hair cascading down her tanned shoulders, a few scars adorning her naked back. Madge was rather awake now, a loving smile taking hold of her expression. Madge may not be a morning person, but for Katniss Everdeen, she could be. She gently scooted forward, wrapping her arms carefully around her sleeping companion, thoroughly enjoying the feel of skin on skin. Still wearing that lovestruck smile she gently trailed her fingertips over Katniss' flat, toned stomach. The girl in her arms shifted gently and groaned, long and low.

"Madge ... Mm, your fingers are cold," Katniss whined, voice still heavy with sleep. Madge chuckled fondly and dropped a kiss onto the brunette's shoulder, causing Katniss to smile sleepily and reach down, intertwining her finger's with Madge's that still rested on her stomach. She dragged their joined hands the her lips and placed a tender kiss on each one of her fingers. "Still cold ..." She mumbled against their hands, prompting another chuckle from Madge. Katniss shivered lightly as the blonde's breath tickled over her neck. Madge noticed and smirked gently before leaning down and pressing her lips to Katniss' neck, trailing kisses down to her shoulder and then back up to her neck, and then further up. She lingers on that spot just beneath Katniss' ear, the one that always made Katniss tremble. And Katniss did, accompanied by a breathy groan. That spot was truly her weak spot, and Madge knew exactly how to exploit it. Katniss released Madge's hand and reached back, tangling her fingers in blonde hair. Madge smirked and trailed her hand back down to Katniss' stomach, tracing random patterns there. She matched the same motions with her tongue, causing Katniss to squirm and tighten her grip in her partner's hair. Madge chuckled again, she did that a lot around Katniss. The blonde removed her hand, moving it to rest on Katniss' hip. And, after a moment, she removed her lips as well, simply resting her forehead against the cool skin of her lover's shoulder. Katniss groaned at the loss of the intimate contact. She rotated in Madge's arms, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"Hi," Madge whispered softly, not wanting to break the moment by speaking too loudly.

"Hi to you too," Katniss replied, just as softly. Smiling contently she gently trailed her hand down to Madge's cheek, caressing it gently. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her blonde's nose. Then her cheek bone. Her jawline. Her chin. The corner of her lips. As soon as she moved to place a kiss to Madge's lips, Madge turned away. Katniss frowned. "Madge?" She asked, trying to mask the bewilderment and slight hurt she felt. Madge heard it though, and turned toward the brunette, smiling gently.

"I have morning breath love, you really don't want to kiss that," Madge said, blushing gently, smiling an embarrassed smile. Katniss laughed quietly, smiling at her adorable lover. She gently replaced her hand on Madge's cheek, running her thumb back and forth across her cheek bone. She leaned forward again, and Madge attempted to flinch away, but Katniss kept her hand firm on the blonde's cheek, not allowing her to escape. She kissed Madge gently, tenderly. Trying convey all her emotions without words, she never was good with words. Madge tried to resist, tried to keep her lips from slipping open and allowing Katniss' tongue in. But the temptation was to great, and Katniss was too stubborn. Madge gave in, kissing Katniss back languidly, allowing the brunette to take control. Katniss gently pushed Madge onto her back, moving to straddle the blonde, allowing the sheet to drop, exposing both Madge's still naked upper half and her own, all the while keeping the kiss going. Tongues dancing and eyes closed. Madge thought it might be one of the best moments of her life, morning breath included. They eventually had to pull apart for air. Breathing heavily Katniss rested her forehead against Madge's, pressing one more short chaste kiss to her lips. Madge sighed contentedly, hands resting on Katniss' hips, rubbing back and forth over the protruding bones.

"Morning breath doesn't matter when you're horny," Katniss commented jokingly, voice still breathy. Madge was silent for a moment, disbelief etched on her features. Then she threw her head back and laughed. Katniss grinned teasingly.

"You are such a moment killer!" Madge exclaimed, still chuckling.

"What? It's true!" Katniss remarked, the teasing grin still happily in place.

"Oh? That's nice to know," Madge teases, a smirk forming.

"Of course I'm horny! Look at how you woke me up!" Katniss teased in reply. Madge just shrugged innocently, though the smirk that she couldn't get rid of gave her away. Katniss scoffed in disbelief and delivered a soft punch to Madge's shoulder. Madge lost it then, laughing with abandon. It was infectious and Katniss soon found herself laughing, head resting on Madge's shoulder. When the laughter subsided Katniss turned her head so she could watch Madge. The blonde noticed she was being observed and glanced down. A slow smile spread over Katniss' face, one that was returned easily by Madge. After a long moment of contentment Katniss rolled fully onto Madge again, lifting herself up, hovering over her lover. One of Madge's eyebrows shot up in question. "So, are you planning on doing anything about this sexual frustration you have created?" Katniss asks, halfway between teasing and serious and Madge laughs, before leaning up and taking Katniss' bottom lip between her teeth teasingly, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Katniss quickly drew the blonde into a kiss, starting out chaste out chaste but quickly becoming heated. With Madge's hands roaming over her back and sides Katniss got lost in the kiss. When Madge eventually pulled away Katniss was dazed. It took her a moment to realize she was suddenly underneath Madge, with no idea how she got there. But before she could ponder it for too long Madge began kissing her way down the brunettes neck and all thought was suspended. Madge lingered for a moment on Katniss' pulse point, gently biting down there. Eventually she found her way to Katniss' collar bone and then abruptly pulled away, straightening up on top of her lover. Katniss started to protest but Madge gently slapped a hand down on her shoulder.

"I, am going to go make us some breakfast," She remarked, eyes still twinkling. Katniss' jaw dropped and Madge had to laugh at her expression.

"You are such a tease!" Katniss protested weakly, still trying to catch her breath. Madge laughed.

"I know!" She exclaimed, leaning down and stealing a quick kiss before straightening up again, leaning back on her knees and continuing "Isn't it wonderful?" Madge winked.

"No ..." Katniss whined softly. Madge laughed gently, swinging herself out of bed, leaving the duvet behind. Katniss' mouth watered, realizing that her girl was about to make breakfast. Naked. Katniss sat up to watch Madge bend over, picking up a shirt and Katniss' gaze dropped to the blonde's delectable derriere. Madge smirked, knowing exactly where the brunette's gaze was, adding extra sway to her hips as she walked away for Katniss' benefit. Katniss' jaw dropped again. "I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go," Katniss commented, unable to help herself. Madge threw her head back and laughed before tossing a comment over her shoulder.

"That the best you got Everdeen?" She teased and Katniss smirked, already knowing her reply.

"Get your stunning little ass back in this bed and I'll show you my best!" Katniss teased. Madge laughed again, throwing the brunette a look over her shoulder before continuing down the corridor. Katniss grinned like a lovestruck fool, collapsing backward back onto the bed.


End file.
